Spying on the Ninjas
by Cookies-11
Summary: Two boys that look alittle like Shino are spying on all the ninja! What will happen? Will they live? not likey


_This is something I thought of one day and I just wrote it down. Please no flames if you could help it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be very happy. . . . . . and write out some deaths too!_

* * *

It was Morning Konoha, sunny, warm, just a good day, all that jazz. But we're not reading out the weather in Konoha are we? Nope, so moving on. Hiding behind some bushes are our two main characters. They're brothers and about 13/12 years old like the ninjas in Konoha. Both wearing white coats with a high collar, sunglasses and spiky black hair. Now that you think about it they look kinda like Shino, but with less spiky hair and not so dark sunglasses. The taller one's name is Harry, the shorter one Tim. And their mission? To spy on the Konoha Ninjas. Why you ask? Well, nobody really knows.

So there they were STILL hiding behind the bushes, armed with notebooks, pens and flashlights, (The flashlights are for shadow puppets, they are easily amused) and waiting for their first victim, Naruto.

"So . . . . . What was his name again?" Finally, Tim asked when Naruto hasn't shown. "Umm . . . Naruto, yeah that was it, Naruto." Harry said, while looking for said ninja. Then right after Tim wrote "Naruto" on top of a new page of his new notebook, as if on que, Naruto walked by. "There he is!" whispered Harry, all excited and what not. Both of them watched as Naruto walked down the road on his way to the Ramen shop. He came, and he went.

"Soo . . . . What did we learn from that?" Harry asked his little brother after Naruto was out of earshot. ". . . . . he like orange jumpsuits?" Tim said, not knowing if he should write that down or not. "That's good, write that down!" Tim obeyed his older sibling and wrote that down. That's when Harry jumped up and yelled "Look! He's getting away! Fallow him!" He scared away a few birds, and ran down the road after the orange ninja, with Tim far behind.

Naruto was eating his third bowl of Ramen when the two brothers arrived and sat acrossed from him. They pulled up newspapers up to their faces. The newspapers had two holes in them, and they looked out these holes. All they did was watch Naruto. Well Tim wrote down "Likes Ramen" in his notebook, but other then that they just watched. Naruto, finishing a fifth bowl noticed the strange boys staring at him. So he looked at them for a while, wondering what was up.

This lasted for half an hour.

Finally Naruto asked, (about time!) "Uhh why are you two staring at me?" The other two said nothing for a while, until Tim asked "Hey, do you think he saw us?" "No of corse not." Naruto groaned at this, he pointed out to them that he was looking right at them. The two still said nothing. "Hey! Are you going to answer me or not!?" The orange ninja yelled when he had enough. "Harry I think he saw us." "No, he didn't! Now quit being stupid!" Naruto walked away, He had enough of the two boys.

"You scared him off!" Tim cried when Naruto left. "Me? It was you who scared him off!" They didn't argue for too long. Naruto was getting away, again! So they ran after him.

Naruto had heard the two of them running after him. So he turned around. "Why are you two FALLOWING me!?" Naruto yelled. Harry and Tim stopped short, and stood perfectly still. Harry, turning his head slowly to look at his brother said, "Maybe if we stand still he wont notice us." He informed his brother in a muffled voice, so he didn't scare the ninja away.

Naruto walked on the two brothers following close behind, He sometimes turned around. The two would freeze, and continue on as soon as the ninja turned around again. Naruto turned around again, which he hoped would be the last time, and said "Ok I don't know who you are, or why your following me, but if you don't stop now I'll kick your but!"

Harry and Tim stood there in shock, while Naruto waited for them to walk off, and leave him alone. The two didn't just walk away though, Harry yelled "We've been discovered!" At the top of his lungs, and both of them ran away screaming, in fear.

Naruto stood there for some time, stunned, and walked home without saying anything at all. The whole thing was just too weird for words. While the two boys, once again hid behind the bushes. Huffing Tim said "That was so SCARY! We could have been killed or something!" "Yeah I know. But we got our notes and stuff, and we're ok!" Answered his brother, also in a huff. They were both glad it was over, and hoped the next ninja Sasuke, won't be as scary as Naruto.

* * *

_Well that's it! I hope it was ok. Any tips on how to improve my writing would be appreciated. R&R_


End file.
